<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Woodlin King by KermitFHD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523736">The Woodlin King</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KermitFHD/pseuds/KermitFHD'>KermitFHD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creepypasta - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood and Gore, Creepypasta, Depression, Horror, Murder, Murder Mystery, Slenderman - Freeform, Swearing, Violence, Will add more with each chapters - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KermitFHD/pseuds/KermitFHD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>:Warning:<br/>This story contains graphic depictions of violence, sexuality, strong language, and/or other mature themes. </p>
<p>This Story follows a young police scientist named Violet Nevergreen. Returning to her old town for her new job she finds things haven't changed since she left. but she can't help the feeling of being watched.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Woodlin King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I was a little girl my grandfather would tell me stories of the woods around my town, some stories where full of mystery and wonder but not all stories he would tell me were so wonderful. There were stories he would tell me that would scare me, stories that would call for my mother at night. My mother would go off at my grandfather every time he would tell me those stories. Out of the many stories, he would tell me there was only one that he would always repeat to me.</p><p>The man in the woods, that was the name of the story. The man in the woods was a well-known story in my town, there wasn't a man, woman or child who didn't know that god awful story. He would always repeat that story to me, not because he forgot he told me but because he wanted me to remember it. That story was placed as a warning, an omen.</p><p>there was history around that story, around those woods, around this little town. People would go missing in the woods after dark and be found a few days after mangled and ripped apart. There was an unspoken rule that no one was allowed to go into the woods after dark but it didn't really stop some people.</p><p>No one could find out who was doing all these murders until a very foolish news reporter decided to walk into the woods alone at night. He, of course, went missing and everyone knew he was dead. It came to a surprise to everyone when he showed up one day broken and bruised. He looked like something out of the living dead but I think he might have been on how bad he looked. He didn't last long, he died from his injuries the next day but it was enough time for him to tell his story.</p><p>A man in the woods he said, tall and monstrous. Some thought he was just a crazy but only a little few people knew he was right, what else could of it be. The only people who really knew was him, he went into the woods and came back out. Too bad the truth died with him.</p><p>The woods had a toll on people and it was having a toll on my mother. The stories were having a toll on my mother, it got to the point where she decided enough was enough and we moved. Fair from this rotting town. I wasn't so sad about leaving, I only had a small number of friends but my grandfather wanted to stay and leaving him upset me the most.</p><p>After a few years I received a letter that my grandfather passed away, it broke me that I wasn't there when he died. Despite the relationship he had with mother, she still had a funeral For him. I think she really did love him. In his passing, he left a will for me and my family. He left a small amount of money to my parents, his car to my older brother but he left me his house to me.</p><p>My mother didn't like the idea of me going back to that town, she never said it but I could see it in her eyes. With the money grandfather left us, mum was able to pay for my University. My mother didn't have to worry about my brother education. He had planned to go into the military, father like son I suppose.</p><p>After finishing university I looked for a job, it wasn't hard. The hardest thing was telling mum where the job was at. She was furious when I told her I was moving back. We fought all night until I packed up and left.</p><p>To be honest I never thought I would come back, not after granddad passed away. It was strange standing outside the house, it's red door acted as almost as a warning. A warning to leave. I took in a breath, smelling the woods. Wet dirt, I didn't think it would smell peaceful I guess I was expecting the smell of blood. I pushed myself through the door, the house hadn't changed over the years but why would it.</p><p>A blanket of dust laid upon everything, untouched. The memories of this house seem to come alive in my head, the happy and the sad. I try to not linger on them, opening old wounds seemed like a bad idea.</p><p>I hadn't brought many things with me since my new home would have everything, the only thing I need was what I could buy at the local grocery store. It was late in the afternoon when I finished unpacking and cleaning up the house, I thought it would be a good idea to get something to eat for dinner. I decided to save the shopping for tomorrow and leave me a night to rest.</p><p>Getting back into my red truck and drove back into town, stopping in front of the shops.</p><p>The first thing I noticed walking in is that the store layout hadn't changed since I was here last but I guess it never needed to anyway. The second thing I noticed was two men arguing in the walkway.</p><p>"David I swear to God if you bring up the man in the woods again I'll kill you myself, that case was closed year's ago" the man shouted. He had a bright appearance, blonde hair and nice blue eyes. A real typical white neighbourhood man. the other man who I suppose is David being shorter than the blonde one he stood straight. Almost like a stonewall but a stonewall that seen some days. He looked tired. "Mark come on, you know that the case is nowhere near closed. I have Leeds and-"</p><p>David was interrupted by Mark. It was obvious that Mark was annoyed by David but my annoyance only grows now knowing that I might be working with these people who stood in the way of my dinner. Before these two men could continue with their argument I stepped in.</p><p>"Can you two move somewhere else, you are in the way" They both turned to me, surprise to see a person. They both moved to allow me to move past them but I didn't get the chance when Mark engages conversation with me.</p><p>"I haven't seen you around before, are you a newcomer?" Newcomer? It wasn't like I never lived here but I never really grow up here. "I moved back into town today...well just on the edge of town but yeah, I'm new," I noticed that I had grabbed Mark's attention about the location of my house which David also pick it up.</p><p>"You live in the old house by the woods don't you," Mark asked, his tone was serious which got to worry I little bit. I only nodded. "I swear if you bother the poor lady about-" David didn't have time to finish his sentence before I interrupted him. "I already know about the story" David looked surprised but Mark didn't seem to share his reaction, Mark almost looked like he knew.</p><p>"well...umm, may we get the name of the newcomer?" David asked giving me a smile and a hand to shake. I reach out to shake his hand and return him a small smile "names Violet, Violet Nevergreen."</p><p>"Oh, your own new police science" Mark commented "I guess we'll be working together," David remarked. I wasn't too happy that I would be working with these guys but I guess fate is cruel. "Well, we better let you get to your shopping" Mark smiled, David nodded and both men left you. After my little shopping, I went home.</p><p>As I got out of my truck and headed to my front door but then I felt the feeling of being watched, I looked toward the woods. For a few minutes, I stared into the dark woods thinking I would see something but I never did. I finely looked away feeling myself losing it. Maybe coming back was a bad idea. But before I closed my door I looked towards those woods and I swear I thought I saw a man standing along the treeline.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>